


Доверие

by AlleenaS9870



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Politics, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleenaS9870/pseuds/AlleenaS9870
Summary: Если Гневион снова желал сыграть с ним в игру, где наградой были теперь спасенные жизни — значит, Андуин примет его условия.Он только надеялся, что не сделал ещё одну ужасную ошибку, которая снова оставит его побежденным и уничтоженным, с отвратительно знакомым чувством использованности, от которого к горлу подкатывала тошнота.В конце концов, не у одного Гневиона были карты в рукаве.





	1. Chapter 1

Для многих людей, которые знали Андуина Ринна поверхностно, он был воплощением всего хорошего, что было в людях. Справедливость, сострадание, доброта как к своим, так и к чужим — и все это за хорошенькой оболочкой белокурого принца. Он был близок к идеалу жреца — мягкость и дипломатичность сменялась стальным упрямством, особенно когда речь заходила о принципах и вере. Не удивительно, что в Альянсе сына Вариана полюбили настолько, что позволили ему принять титул Верховного короля, несмотря на то, что силы и политического влияния, по сравнению с отцом, у него было смехотворно мало. Слово короля Штормграда больше не было законом, оспорить который стоило бы огромных сил — Мойра Тауриссан усвоила это на личном примере. Но лидеры Альянса, число жрецов среди которых приближалось к смешному, из привычки позволяли Андуину говорить в первую очередь. Велен и Тиранда в особенности взяли молодого короля под свое крыло, вежливо игнорируя явное недовольство Генна. Старый волк наверняка уже праздновал дипломатическую победу — но нет, вопреки кажущейся культурной близости, Андуин вовсе не стремился оставаться в его компании больше, чем диктовали нормы вежливости.

Темные губы Гневиона изогнулись в ироничной усмешке, а взгляд алых глаз соскользнул со страниц книги, лежащей на коленях только ради вида — читать он предпочитал в одиночестве, когда ничье присутствие не отвлекало. Особенно присутствие юного короля, лежащего на животе в разобранной для сна постели и отчаянно пытающегося сосредоточить свое внимание на длинном листе со столбиками мелких цифр, принесенным Шоу немного раньше. Облаченный всего лишь в тонкие льняные брюки и рубашку теплого терракотового оттенка, он мало напоминал молодого мужчину в массивных доспехах что встретил дракона в тронном зале всего неделю назад.  
Сейчас Андуин казался почти таким же юным, как в тот день, когда их пути разошлись. Почти. Нескладный подросток с длинными руками и ногами, превратился, наконец, в молодого мужчину. Довольно высокий рост, был, кажется, единственной чертой, унаследованной от Вариана — в остальном его худая, гибкая фигура мало походила на массивного воина. Бледное от недосыпания и нехватки свежего воздуха лицо потеряло детскую округлость, позволяя очертиться более ясным линиям скул, а заметно отросшие золотистые волосы были теперь завязаны в небрежный хвост на затылке. На эту казалось бы незначительную деталь Гневион обратил особое внимание — как приятно было бы запустить пальцы в это жидкое золото, медленно и нежно, только чтобы внезапно усилить хватку, услышав сдавленный вздох…

— О чем ты думаешь?

Дракон встретил вопросительный взгляд голубых глаз и медленно улыбнулся, отвечая с редкой для себя честностью:  
— О тебе.  
Светлые брови сошлись к переносице в сомнении. Андуин поднялся, усаживаясь так, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне — видимо, смотреть снизу вверх ему не нравилось. Лист с цифрами был аккуратно сложен и убран на прикроватный столик.  
— Обо мне?  
Его тон был почти идеально вежливым и ровным — дипломатичная сдержанность сопровождала теперь каждую их беседу. Сложно было сказать, чем это вызвано — так ли сильно его собственная изменившаяся внешность выбила молодого короля из колеи? Или за мягким голосом и прямым взглядом крылась полудетская обида?  
— Со времени нашей последней встречи прошло не так много времени, но в тебе, мой друг, что-то изменилось. Я чувствую это, — дракон преувеличенно раздраженно вздохнул, захлопывая бесполезную книгу и впиваясь взглядом в лицо Андуина, чьи черты застыли, словно на искусном портрете — только в голубых глазах отразилось смятение, которое ему ни капли не понравилось.

Вопреки слухам, ходящим среди его собственных агентов, Гневиону действительно нравилось проводить время с Андуином, и некоторые преимущества дружбы с принцем Штормграда были скорее приятным бонусом, а не самоцелью. Даже несмотря на проскальзывающую иногда инфантильность и явную идеалистичность, «Белый принц», как со смешком назвал его Тун, был одним из немногих, кто, глядя на Гневиона, видел его самого, а не собственные стереотипы и убеждения. Более того, со временем, привыкнув к его внешности и поведению — что смертным давалось не так-то просто — и став проводить в его компании больше времени, Андуин, кажется, начал испытывать к нему чувство привязанности, которое он скромно окрестил «дружбой». Что, учитывая его опыт знакомства с Ониксией, было весьма… смело. И откровенно глупо.

Андуин в который раз за последние несколько дней чувствовал, как контроль над ситуацией утекает от него, словно песок меж пальцев — этот «новый» Гневион заставлял его нервничать каждый раз, когда рубиновые светящиеся глаза впивались в жреца, словно дракон пытался прочесть его мысли.  
Пандария начинала понемногу тускнеть в его памяти, и только самые значимые моменты оставались яркими и цельными, но среди воспоминаний, связанных с Черным принцем, Андуин не мог найти того парализующего влияния, который Гневион оказывал на него теперь. Да, он был зачарован возможностью общения с черным драконом, да, иногда его действия заставляли штормградского принца лишний раз задуматься о том, что этому созданию ни в коем случае нельзя доверять.  
Но даже когда Гневион при нем поглотил сердце короля Грома, клубок спутанных эмоций не сжимался внизу живота, как сейчас, когда высокая, жилистая фигура дракона медленно поднялась с кресла. Он был одет проще, чем обычно, хотя страсть к излишнему количеству завязок и крючков, кажется, никуда не делась. Но теперь не было тюрбана и иссиня-черные волосы длиной до середины шеи завивались в крупные волны. Из волос поднимались рога, которые теперь не были маленькими и почти незаметными, как раньше, а массивными, как корона, венчающая гордую голову, и изгибающимися острыми концами вверх, как Андуин видел у некоторых дренеев.  
— Для нас время течет по-разному, — наконец, выдавил из себя принц, прерывая затянувшуюся тишину.  
Так как дракон теперь стоял, он вынужден был поднять голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо, и выражение тонких, почти острых черт лица ему абсолютно не понравилось.  
— Да, да, — Гневион фыркнул, направляясь к нему — он ступал мягко и почти неслышно, как хищник. — Но я имею в виду кое-что другое.  
Андуин сделал глубокий вздох, вспоминая своим многочасовые медитации и пытаясь призвать то ощущение безмятежности и уверенности, которое так часто помогало ему на политических встречах.  
Тщетно.  
Мягкий матрас прогнулся под весом дракона, а жилистая рука с длинными пальцами, увенчанными угрожающе заостренными черными ногтями, обхватила запястье Андуина, большой палец словно невзначай обвел бьющуюся под тонкой кожей голубую венку.  
— Ты кажешься… далеким, мой друг, — вкрадчиво произнес дракон.  
Несмотря на все усилия сохранить спокойствие, сердце Андуина забилось чаще, что, разумеется, не осталось незамеченным. Сделав глубокий вдох, жрец смело встретил взгляд Черного принца.  
— Не я оставил тебя, Гневион. И не я предал твое доверие. Ты не можешь вернуться спустя годы молчания и ожидать, что все будет как прежде.  
Как прежде… долгие разговоры на самые разные темы, споры, настольные игры… и долгие, отнюдь не невинные поцелуи в сумерках, когда они на мгновение оставались одни.  
— Полагаю, многое изменилось? — взгляд дракона изменился, став более испытывающим, пристальным. — Может, ты нашел других друзей, мой король?  
От тона, которым было сказано это слово, по позвоночнику невольно пробежали мурашки. Из того жалкого десятка книг о драконах, найденного по приказу тогда еще принца по всему Азероту, почти в каждой из них одной из главных черт черной стаи упоминалось подавляющее чувство собственничества.  
И собственное ощущение, которое теперь заставило его на мгновение задержать дыхание, осознавая, что Гневион считает его своим, оно не было страхом — нет, это было что-то более сложное, что-то возбуждающее и в то же время подавляющее волю. Но этот вопрос, заданный сейчас…  
— Мой отец умер во время войны с Легионом, и я стал королем в восемнадцать лет. Думаешь, у меня было время искать любовников? — с неожиданной даже для себя злостью прошипел Андуин, чувствуя, как и каждый раз при упоминании Вариана, тяжелый ком, встающий в горле. Он упорно теперь не поднимал взгляда от их соединенных рук, не зная, не желая видеть реакцию дракона.

Но Гневион не был бы собой, если бы не удивил его. Обхватив другой рукой его плечи, Черный принц притянул его к своей груди. Жар, исходящий от него, был знакомым, даже если тело теперь изменилось — Андуин поддался моменту слабости и положил голову на чужое плечо, и запах, тот же знакомый запах Гневиона, ничуть не изменившийся, заставил его наконец расслабиться. Как и раньше, человеческое обоняние было слишком слабым, чтобы распознать из чего точно он состоял, однако ассоциации были довольно приятными — густая чаща леса и холодные камни, блестящие как драгоценные под лунным светом.  
Гневион запустил пальцы в его волосы, неторопливо массируя кожу головы, а когда его пальцы прошлись по чувствительной зоне чуть ниже затылка, Андуин не сдержал дрожи. Горячие губы коснулись его виска:  
— Я приношу соболезнования, мой король. Твой отец умер сражаясь за свой народ, как и подобает легендарному воину. Но давай не будем думать о таких печальных вещах. Мы так долго друг друга не видели, — последняя фраза была сказана почти шепотом, с нежностью, которая заставила что-то перевернуться в груди короля.  
«Благодаря кому, интересно?». Андуин глубоко вздохнул, закрыв глаза и стараясь не поддаваться знакомому очарованию мягкого голоса. Спорить с драконом было бесполезно — если Гневион не хотел о чем-то говорить, он любыми правдами и неправдами уводил разговор в сторону. Да и признавать свою вину — это тоже не про него. Привязаться к такому эгоистичному существу, да еще и впустить его в свою спальню после того, что он сделал — может, Ониксия была права, когда шипела ему на ухо жестокие, хлесткие слова, вцепившись железной хваткой в худое детское плечико.

Он не сделал это просто так, конечно. Когда Гневион появился в тронном зале Штормградской крепости в сопровождении двух городских стражей за его спиной, минутное облегчение — он был все-таки жив! — сменилось сильнейшим желание вышвырнуть Черного принца за ворота столицы и забыть о нем, как о странном, пугающем и одновременно приятном сне.  
Но Гневион не был бы самим собой, если бы не имел несколько карт в рукаве — война между Ордой и Альянсом разгоралась с ужасающей скоростью, а после того, как Сильвана одурачила ШРУ в Оргриммаре, Андуин все больше и больше колебался доверять информации, полученной от шпионов.  
Гневион, агенты которого встречались среди обеих фракций, знал много любопытных деталей, которыми он был готов поделиться, чтобы «загладить неприятные чувства от их последней встречи». Разумеется, верить ему на слово было бы большой глупостью, но Черный принц предупредил их о планирующейся атаке на Темном берегу — с точными координатами, временем, количеством прибывшего из Оргриммара подкрепления и планами атак, которые король Штормграда просто не мог игнорировать.  
Приказав отвести Гневиона в гостевые покои, Андуин передал документы Шоу, и не прошло и пяти часов, как мастер шпионов вернулся, подтвердив достоверность информации и даже не пытаясь скрыть облегчение в покрасневших, усталых глазах — если бы атака удалась, остатки ночных эльфов потеряли бы ещё больше воинов, а Альянс — стратегическую позицию.  
Несмотря на неясную мотивацию, Гневион спас сотни жизней, зная, что вина за Тельдрассил была самым слабым местом Андуина — он отдал приказ отплыть в Силитус, оставив ночных эльфов без надежной защиты, и, не важно что говорила Тиранда или Велен, чувство вины точило изнутри, как червь.  
Если Гневион снова желал сыграть с ним в игру, где наградой были теперь спасенные жизни — значит, Андуин примет его условия.  
Он только надеялся, что не сделал ещё одну ужасную ошибку, которая снова оставит его побежденным и уничтоженным, с отвратительно знакомым чувством использованности, от которого к горлу подкатывала тошнота.  
В конце концов, не у одного Гневиона были карты в рукаве.


	2. Chapter 2

Монотонный голос Шоу, перечисляющий все действующие посты Альянса в Калимдоре — с числом гражданских и солдат, провианта и оружия — заставлял тщательно подавленное ощущение паники снова всколыхнуться внутри, как волны неспокойного северного моря. Впившись пальцами в огромный деревянный стол с разложенным на нем объемным макетом Калимдора, Андуин переводил напряженный взгляд с Темных берегов на Ясеневый лес, с островов Кровавой дымки на Фералас — рано или поздно, решение должно быть принято. Разумеется, оно не будет единоличным, но слово командующего сильнейшей армией Альянса в итоге окажется решающим — и снова тяжесть выбора ляжет холодным камнем на его душу. Погруженный в свои мысли, Андуин пропустил момент, когда Матиас перестал говорить. Вскинув голову, молодой король осознал, что мастер шпионов смотрит на кого-то за его плечом, сузив карие глаза. Не было никакой нужды оборачиваться — только одно существо, свободно разгуливающее по Штормградской крепости, могло вызвать у главы ШРУ такую реакцию. Не сложно было представить, что он сейчас видел — Гневиона, нарочито небрежно облокотившегося бедром о перила балкона и не демонстрирующего никакого интереса к тому, что происходило в комнате. Открывающийся с балкона вид на цветущий сад и пики темных гор вдалеке, казалось, занимали его больше, чем их разговор.

— Ваше Величество, — мастер шпионов помедлил, тщательно подбирая слова, — лидеры Альянса начнут прибывать со дня на день. Свободно слоняющийся по Вашей резиденции черный дракон может навредить репутации Штормграда. 

Гневион повернулся, поймав его взгляд и чуть наклонив голову набок. Кто-то другой счел бы жест вопросительным, но Андуин провел достаточно времени с Черным принцем, чтобы не попасться на уловку — для чувствительного слуха дракона расстояние между ними и приглушенный голос Шоу не представляли никакой трудности. Если бы его зрение было острее, король наверняка мог бы увидеть чуть приподнятые уголки губ — реакция людей на их отношения всегда забавляла Гневиона. 

Андуину было не до смеха. 

— Что ты предлагаешь, Матиас? — король устало потер переносицу, опускаясь на один из деревянных стульев, ровно стоящих вокруг стола. Не было и четырех часов дня, но он уже чувствовал себя уставшим и вымотанным. — Попросить его пожить в Элвинской хижине пока все не уедут? Или запереть в комнате? — сарказм в его голосе был явно неуместен, но Андуин не смог себя остановить. 

— Я только высказал свои опасения, Ваше Величество, — голос шпиона не изменился, но глаза его похолодели. Он молча собрал свои документы, и, торопливо поклонившись, вышел из комнаты, ни разу не обернувшись. 

Андуин сделал глубокий вдох, закрыл глаза и мысленно прочитал короткую молитву. Еще до того, как он добрался до последних строчек, чувство теплоты и уверенности опустилось на него, как нагретый солнцем воздух в жаркий летний день. Усталость отступила, хотя и не пропала совсем — где-то на задворках сознания еще билось желание пойти в свою комнату и забраться под тяжелое, пахнущее мироцветовым мылом одеяло, закрыть глаза и ни о чем не думать. Но чувство долга в нем всегда было сильнее — и сейчас в его обязанностях было обеспечить теплый прием лидерам Альянса. Желательно, без неприятных сюрпризов. Их в последние месяцы было достаточно. 

Услышав его шаги, Гневион перевел взгляд с далеких очертаний гор на Андуина. Дождавшись, пока король остановится в шаге от него, дракон обхватил его запястье, притягивая жреца чуть ближе, а затем переплетая их пальцы. 

— Я бы сказал, что со временем ты привыкнешь и будет легче, но разве у тебя не было его достаточно? — рубиновые глаза изучали его лицо, не пропуская ни малейшего движения мимики. — С самого детства тебя учили тому, что самое главное — это долг перед твоими людьми, а не личные привязанности. Не так ли? 

— Мне кажется ты переоцениваешь мои чувства к тебе, — сухо отозвался Андуин, но прокатившаяся по телу дрожь от уверенного чужого прикосновения противоречила словам. Тихий, искренний смех Гневиона застал его врасплох. За все время их знакомства он слышал его от силы несколько раз — ироничные смешки и улыбки были частой реакцией, но мало что могло заставить Черного принца рассмеяться. Кроме самого Андуина, судя по всему.

Все еще усмехаясь, дракон наклонился ближе, почти касаясь щекой его щеки — жрец чувствовал жар, исходящий от гладкой темной кожи, словно еще одно ненужное напоминание о его скрытой сущности. 

— Не знаю, было ли это в твоих книжках, мой дорогой король, но Черные драконы не зря были известны как лучшие манипуляторы во всем Азероте — кто-то даже считал, что у них к этому был прирожденный талант, — губы Гневиона едва скользнули по его щеке — призрачное, почти неосязаемое прикосновение. — Я знаю твои желания. Я их _чувствую_.

Андуин содрогнулся от обжигающей волны, прокатившейся по телу и осевшей в паху — синие льняные брюки стали в одно мгновение слишком тесными. Резко схватив Гневиона за плечо, он толкнул его в сторону комнаты, дальше от открытого пространства, где любой прохожий мог просто поднять голову и… Черный принц мимолетно поморщился, когда жрец припечатал его спиной к каменной стене с неожиданной силой, но жадный поцелуй отвлек его от бесцеремонности короля. Он запустил, наконец, руки в золотистые волосы, отвечая с неменьшим энтузиазмом. Андуин прижался к нему всем телом, словно желая быть максимально близко. Когда Гневион протиснул колено между его ног, он коротко укусил дракона за нижнюю губу, но, не в силах сдержаться, потерся пахом о гладкий темный шелк, льнущий к длинным ногам Гневиона, как вторая кожа. 

Андуин потерял счет времени. Он чувствовал только удушающий жар возбуждения, заставляющий пылать его бледную кожу изнутри, скользнувший меж его губ язык Гневиона, длинный и раздвоенный — знакомая аномалия, которая должна была его оттолкнуть, но, похоже, его личная точка невозврата была давно пройдена и забыта. Иногда ему казалось, что Черный принц делает это специально — изменяет свое человеческое тело, позволяя частицам своей настоящей сущности промелькнуть перед глазами жреца, словно пытаясь найти ту черту, за которую нельзя заходить, заставить человека отшатнуться в замешательстве и страхе. Пока этого не произошло ни разу. Когда Гневион, аккуратно сжав его плечи, заставил отстраниться, Андуин не стал сопротивляться — он попытался взять под контроль свои эмоции и успокоить судорожно колотящееся сердце, наблюдая из-за полуприкрытых век за драконом. Черный принц одернул смятый жадными руками камзол и на мгновение замер, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, а затем поднял горящие алые глаза на короля. 

— Тебе повезло. Если бы они вошли, вряд ли у кого-то были бы сомнения, чем только что занимался их прекрасный король, — теплая рука мягко легла на его пылающую щеку, большой палец скользнул к уголку приоткрытых, покрасневших от далеко не нежного поцелуя губ. — Ты не представляешь, как сложно мне будет снова тебя оставить.

— Оставить? — слово отрезвило Андуина, оторвав от мыслей, его голубые глаза впились в дракона со смесью желания и злости.

— У нас обоих есть дела, которые не могут ждать. Я был искренен, когда предложил свою помощь. Но остаться здесь — значит подвергать опасности и тебя, и мои планы, — мягкий, вкрадчивый голос успокаивал, бальзамом ложился на взвинченные нервы. Но Андуин сделал шаг назад — рука Гневиона на мгновение застыла в воздухе, прежде чем бессильно опуститься. 

— Точно. Твои загадочные планы, — произнес король со странным выражением, который дракон не мог расшифровать. Он наконец справился со своими эмоциями и только медленно покидающая его скулы краска выдавала недавнюю потерю контроля. 

— Андуин… 

— Когда ты покидаешь Штормград? — перебил он, коротко оглядываясь вокруг и снова возвращая взгляд к лицу Гневиона. 

— Завтра в полдень, — Гневион оперся затылком о холодную стену, наблюдая за реакцией жреца. Она, впрочем, была слишком мимолетной, чтобы что-то понять. Единственное, что было очевидно — его признание не вызвало ни капли удивления. Но этот взгляд, которым он окинул принца, делая еще один шаг назад… Он выглядел как человек, принявший окончательное решение. Черный принц, сам этого не осознавая, затаил дыхание, ожидая следующих слов. Часть его была готова к холодному, неприятному расставанию, но другая надеялась не услышать колких слов. 

— Тогда у нас мало времени. Пошли, — не сказав ни слова больше, Андуин развернулся и направился к выходу из комнаты. 

Сбитый с толку и слегка заинтригованный, Гневион поколебался, но последовал за ним. 

— Времени для чего? 

Вопрос остался без ответа. Дракон сузил глаза, впиваясь взглядом в спину короля, но по мере того, как они пересекли тронный зал и скользнули мимо стражи в длинный темный коридор, а затем на лестницу, ведущую наверх… Осознание куда они идут пришло к нему одновременно с чувством облегчения и в то же самое время любопытства. Андуин редко действовал без объяснения и еще реже _приказывал_ кому-либо что-то сделать. По крайней мере это касалось юноши, которого он знал в Пандарии. Этот новый Андуин — теперь уже не принц, а король — иногда вводил его в замешательство. Разумеется, он знал, что люди меняются с возрастом, но Гневиону почему-то всегда казалось, что Ринна это не коснется. 

Он не знал, был ли разочарован или рад, что ошибался.

Андуин скользнул в свою комнату, оставив дверь приоткрытой — догнавший его через мгновение Гневион аккуратно защелкнул за собой замок, а затем, подумав, окинул взглядом помещение и прошептал несколько слов, накладывая на комнату заклинание — что бы Андуин не хотел ему сказать, этому лучше остаться здесь, в пределах этих стен. Но не успел он задать вопрос, как жрец снова оказался напротив него, обхватив его лицо обеими руками, целуя темные, четко очерченные губы. Гневион не колебался, наклоняясь и углубляя поцелуй, опуская руки на бедра Андуина. В этот раз жрец был первым, кто отстранился, не так далеко, чтобы освободиться из рук Гневиона, но достаточно, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо. 

— Ты сказал, что тебе будет трудно меня покинуть. Покажи мне, почему, — тихо произнес он, глядя прямо в алые глаза. 

Как только последнее слово сорвалось с губ, пути назад уже не было. Его одолевали сомнения, и он вовсе не был так уверен, как хотел бы казаться, но длинные ночи, проведенные в слишком большой для него одного холодной постели заставили жалеть о том, что в последние дни, проведенные в Таверне в Туманах, он так и не решился попросить Черного принца не останавливаться на поцелуях и полуневинных ласках. Теперь он сделает свой шаг, и будь что будет. Черт с ним, с этим драконом и его неизвестными целями — этого хотел он сам. 

Гневион, казалось, не сразу понял его просьбу, но затем глаза его расширились в удивлении, что, впрочем, довольно скоро сменилось выражением, которое сложно было назвать иначе чем хищное. 

— С удовольствием. 

От тона, которым это было сказано, по телу пробежали мурашки. До раздражения медленно, Гневион снова наклонил голову, касаясь губами его виска и вдыхая запах светлых волос. От напоминания о чувствительном обонянии принца лицо Андуина снова вспыхнуло — говоря, что он _чувствует_ его желание, дракон, конечно, не имел ввиду…

От унизительной мысли его отвлекают горячие губы, скользнувшие по щеке и наконец накрывшие его рот. В этот раз поцелуй был искреннее, свободнее — не нужно было беспокоиться о случайных свидетелях. Плотные шторы закрывали окно, погружая комнату в успокаивающий полумрак и придавая уверенности. Немного поколебавшись, Андуин поднимает руки, нерешительно начиная расстегивать крючки на камзоле Гневиона. Тот никак на это не реагирует, углубляя поцелуй и забираясь пальцами под кожаный ремень брюк, поглаживая обнаженную кожу бедер и живота. Жрец неровно выдыхает, чувствуя как невольно напрягаются мышцы живота, когда Гневион проходится по нему ногтями — не достаточно сильно, чтобы порезать, но оставляя красные линии на бледной коже. Затем длинные гибкие пальцы обхватывают металлическую пряжку ремня.

Он не сразу осознает, что случается дальше — мир перед глазами словно на мгновение смазывается, а в следующий момент он — на коленях Гневиона, сидящего на краю кровати, его спина плотно прижата к груди дракона. Горячий рот обрушил влажные полупоцелуи-полуукусы на чувствительную шею. Одна рука принца обвита вокруг его талии, не позволяя двинуться, а другая забралась под полурасстегнутую белую рубашку, исследуя его тело, чередуя теплые подушечки пальцев, скользящих по бледной коже с твердыми, острыми ногтями. Когда ногти задели мягкие соски, горячая волна прокатилась до паха — Андуин резко вздохнул, но упрямо сомкнул губы. Он вовсе не собирался поддаваться так просто. Если Черный принц хотел реакции — он должен был постараться.

Гневион, казалось, знал его мысли — оторвавшись от покорно подставленной шеи, на которой теперь горели алые следы от его укусов и поцелуев, дракон резким движением стянул с него смятую рубашку, заставив жреца вздрогнуть, а затем, не дав времени опомниться, темная рука уверенно скользнула по торсу к поясу брюк — ремень остался где-то на полу. Когда горячая ладонь наконец обхватила его член, головка была уже влажной от выступившей смазки. Гневион обвел её большим пальцем, размазывая по всей длине и делая несколько пробных движений сжатыми пальцами. И теперь он наконец не сдержался — Андуин застонал, толкаясь бедрами в руку дракона, что было сразу же пресечено усилившейся хваткой на животе. 

— Это то, о чем ты просил? Или ты хочешь чего-то большего? — горячий шепот обжег его ухо. Рука Гневиона двигалась в равномерном, хоть и торопливом темпе — жрец невольно развел ноги шире, откинув голову назад, на плечо Гневиона. Фрикции от слишком сильных движений заставляли его ягодицы тереться о пах дракона, извлекая из того сдавленные ругательства на незнакомом языке, но, судя по всему, ему это нравилось — он не сделал ни одной попытки переместить Андуина. Искушение было велико — просто остаться так, закрыть глаза и расслабиться, отдавшись чужой воле. Но это был не тот образ, что заставлял его просыпаться среди ночи болезненно твердым и с колотящимся сердцем. 

— Нет, — его голос звучал теперь хрипло, — я хочу то, чего хочешь ты. Черный принц застыл на секунду, а затем Ринн услышал тихую усмешку: 

— Ты не знаешь, о чем просишь.

— Покажи мне.

Гневион не мог видеть призрачную полуулыбку, скользнувшую по губам короля, но его тон сказал более чем достаточно. Дракон глубоко выдохнул, словно не веря до конца, а затем наклонился и мягко укусил в чувствительную ямку чуть выше шеи. Дрожь, пробежавшая по телу Андуина, заставила его снова сделать несколько неторопливых движений, сжимая твердый член жреца в своей руке: 

— Ты хочешь отдать себя на мою милость, мой король? Даже если я не обещаю быть нежным? — его дыхание участилось, и голос не звучал теперь так уверенно, словно хваленый контроль начал покрываться трещинами. 

— Я верю, — Андуин облизал пересохшие губы и положил ладонь поверх руки Гневиона, обвивающую его талию, — что ты не хочешь навредить мне больше, чем я смогу вынести. 

После секунды молчания все снова смазалось перед его глазами — принц поднялся с кровати, без особых усилий поднимая Андуина с собой, но как только стопы жреца коснулись пола, дракон надавил на его плечи, заставив опуститься вниз, на колени возле своей кровати. Устроившись позади него, Гневион торопливо стянул с бледных ягодиц брюки, а затем обхватил его руки и положил их на кровать, больно сжав запястья. Обманчиво-нежные пальцы скользнули по бокам, заставив вздрогнуть. И наконец его пальцы легли на бедра.

— Раздвинь ноги шире. 

От колотящегося сердца в ушах почти звенело. Андуин подчинился, и почти сразу почувствовал как два пальца мягко ложатся на его губы, словно приказывая молчать, а затем другая рука неожиданно больно обхватывает челюсть, заставляя рот невольно разжаться. Понимая, что от него требуется, жрец обхватывает губами длинные пальцы, лаская их языком и слегка посасывая. Заостренные ноги теперь исчезли, уступив место коротким и аккуратным — даже явно сбитый с толку Гневион был предусмотрителен. 

— Знаешь, я думал о тебе, когда был далеко отсюда. Думал, какие грязные и пошлые вещи мог бы с тобой сделать, — дракон на секунду уткнулся лицом в его спутавшиеся золотистые волосы и сделал глубокий вдох. — Но я и представить не мог… — не закончив мысли, он убрал руку от его лица и Андуин не успел ничего сказать, как один влажный палец начал обводить сжатое колечко мышц. 

Но он не был нежен. Первый палец скользнул внутрь почти без проблем — Гневион коротко куснул Андуина за загривок, получив в ответ тихий стон. Для двух пальцев внутри было уже тесно. На трех король вцепился в простыни своей кровати, уткнувшись в нее лбом — капли с блестящей от влаги головки члена падали на пол, но он не смел отпустить одну руку. 

-Хорошо, — прошептал на ухо Гневион, обжигая своим прерывистым горячим дыханием, — еще немного. 

После того как он наконец убрал пальцы, торопливо растягивающие чувствительные стенки изнутри, ощущение пустоты внутри оказалось неприятным, словно его тело желало быть заполненным. Когда Гневион одним движением вошел в него, прижавшись всем телом и сразу задавая резкий, болезненный темп, Андуин с горящими от стыда щеками осознал, что дракон даже не соизволил раздеться. Он, словно посетитель борделя, лишь приспустил брюки, чтобы взять его, руки то жадно скользили по нежной коже ягодиц, то мертвой хваткой держали бедра, не позволяя увернуться от глубоких, болезненных толчков. Темп был нервный, слишком быстрый, почти нечеловеческий — внутри все горело, но чем больнее ему было, тем больше пульсировал каменно-твердый член, желание прикоснуться стало почти невыносимым. Лицо Андуина было мокрым от слез, а шея болела от грубых укусов, но он никогда в своей жизни не был так возбужден. 

Но он хотел этого, не так ли? Он хотел почувствовать настоящее желание Гневиона, а не его притворную человеческую нежность. Не важно, сколько времени дракон проводил в оболочке человека, его природа от этого не изменялась. И эта природа заставляла его обездвиживать и полностью доминировать над партнером, оставляя многочисленные укусы — метки — на его теле. 

Долго такой темп выдерживать было невозможно — Андуин содрогнулся всем телом, как только пальцы Гневиона снова сжались вокруг его члена. Резкий вздох был единственным громким звуком, который он себе позволил, упираясь влажным от испарины лбом в край своей постели и закрыв глаза — оргазм, сотрясший все его тело, было далеко не первым, но самым сильным, который он когда-либо испытывал. Гневион был громче — его хриплый стон заставил жреца замереть, а чувство горячего семени, разлившегося внутри — вздрогнуть. 

Несколько мгновений они переводили дыхание, пока Гневион не выдохнул что-то — снова на своем языке — и, обхватив его под ребра, перекатил их обоих на кровать. Ощущение прохладного белья на горячей, где-то пораненной коже было приятным и расслабляющим. Закрыв глаза, Андуин привычно сосредоточился на своих ощущениях — царапины и укусы по всему телу слегка щипало от выступившего на коже пота, старая травма колена снова напомнила о себе после стояния на холодном полу, а между ягодиц саднило, но в целом он отделался легче, чем мог бы. Коротко прошептав самую простую молитву — только чтобы притупить неприятные ощущения, на полное излечение не было никаких сил — жрец открыл глаза, поморщившись от ощущения слипшихся от слез ресниц. 

Гневион смотрел на него, сидя на кровати и опираясь спиной о стену. Он избавился от брюк, но шелковая рубашка, хотя и расстегнутая, все еще свисала с плеч. Его угольного цвета волосы были в беспорядке, и Андуин, не в силах оторваться, наблюдал за тем, как дракон запускает в них пальцы, убирая вьющиеся темные пряди от лица. Если бы король был настроен чуть более враждебно, он бы заметил, что дракон выглядит _почти_ обеспокоенным. 

— Ты не должен был говорить мне такие вещи, — наконец, произнес он, вытягивая длинные ноги и снова откидываясь назад. Его тон был смазанным — словно Черный принц не был уверен, стоит ли ему разозлиться на то, что Андуин заставил его потерять над собой контроль, или наоборот, проявить благодарность за ошеломляющее доверие. 

— Я давно хотел их сказать, — хрипло отозвался жрец, и, прочистив горло, продолжил. — Иди сюда? 

Ощутимо поколебавшись, Гневион в одно движение навис над ним и опустился пониже, укладывая темноволосую голову на плечо короля. Соприкосновение их обнаженных тел заставило Андуина невольно вздрогнуть — в прохладной комнате его кожа слегка остыла, а дракон всегда был значительно горячее нормального человека. Но, прислушавшись к своим ощущениям, он решил, что это было скорее непривычно, чем неприятно. Медленно, он запустил пальцы в мягкие волосы, а затем провел подушечками пальцев по гладким, словно вырезанным из агата рогам. Жрец ощутил, как Гневион слегка напрягся, а затем, словно решив что-то, медленно выдохнул и снова затих. 

Матиас, Генн, все его советники, которые в последние полторы недели не спускали с Гневиона глаз, стоило ему приблизиться к королю, по какой-то причине упорно игнорировали одну важную деталь. Каждый раз упоминая возраст и неопытность Андуина, то, как безответственно и глупо с его стороны было проводить столько времени с Черным драконом (Он из пой же породы, что и Ониксия, Ваше Величество!), они почему-то упускали одну немаловажную деталь. 

Андуин был старше Гневиона. Здесь, разумеется, следовало сразу же сделать шаг назад и заметить, что сравнивать взросление человека и единственного в своем роде дракона, который подвергся сильному влиянию магии еще до рождения, было по крайней мере неразумно. Интеллектуальные способности Гневиона с самого рождения превышали способности среднего молодого человека и продолжали развиваться с его ростом. Но интеллект и жизненный опыт — не одно и то же. Какие бы книги он не читал, какие бы разговоры не заводил, никто не мог _понять чувства_ , не испытав их. И о чувствах — о желании, разочаровании и боли — Андуин знал больше. И какой бы мастерский план Черный принц не выстроил в своей голове, какую бы роль ни отвел королю Штормграда, он не принимал в расчет то, что собственная привязанность может сыграть с ним злую шутку. Придя, видимо, к такому же выводу, Гневион резко поднял голову, впиваясь тускло светящимися в темноте рубиновыми глазами в спокойное лицо любовника. 

Андуин улыбнулся.


End file.
